Meeting
by butterfly1415
Summary: Four year old Nate Rivers had been told that someone was going to come and visit him. Can be taken as LxNear. Minor blood and gore.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, not at all. I don't have the brain to invent such a thing.**

**Warning: Some blood and horror, when it comes to Near's past.**

**A/N: Well...thiscould have happened. I really like Near, and I do think he could be this smart. You might think there is no way he could figure out that much about L and the orphange when he just met him but...let's just say I think Near's really smart. Really really smart. Besides, you know, an author is allowed to fix a bit here and there. I tried writing in brainiac language, but since english isn't my native language, it was a bit hard. I tried to make them sound smart...but I kinda failed. Also, I invented Lydia, who's not really an OC, because I thought Near at least should have some good in his life. Again, authors freedom. **

**Anyways, try not to yell at me too much, okay? I know it's a bit unrealistic, but isn't all fanfics?**

* * *

Four year old Nate Rivers had been told that someone was coming to see him. He had now been in this orphanage in 5 months. It had been 5 months, 17 days and 13 hours since his parents had been killed. A murderer had broken into their house, raped his mother, beaten and tortured her until his father came home. He had been on a business trip, and was looking forward to seeing his family again. The murderer had then killed his mother, tortured his father, and finally killed him. The whole living room had been soaked in blood. Nate had been hiding in his room the whole time.

And now he was here. Nate had heard some members of the staff talking about him. The used words like weird, freak, and unnatural. Nate already knew he was different, with his white hair and dark eyes. The other kids had laughed at him and teased him, but eventually gave up when they didn't get a response.

One of the staff members, Lydia, who was the nicest, had told Nate that he was very smart. And because of that someone was coming to see him, and if he was smart enough, they would take him to another orphanage for highly intelligent children. Nate hoped he was smart enough. He would like to get away from here.

Nate heard steps behind him. It had to be the people from the other orphanage. He didn't turn around. The leader of this orphanage was telling them a couple of things about him. Nate caught words like emotionless, blank and expressionless.

"Nate" the leader said. Nate turned around. Before him stood an elder man. He had grey hair and had a hat in his hand. He was wearing a suit, a polite smile on his features, as he spoke with the leader.

He didn't interest Nate much. It was the other. It was a boy, who looked about 17, with dark eyes. They looked like his own, Nate noticed. He had raven black hair, standing out from his head in every direction. There was bags underneath his balck eyes. His longsleeved white t-shirt covered his wrists and hang loosely on his skinny body. His baggy, blue jeans hang low on his hips, and he wasn't wearing any shoes. His expression was blank, but his eyes were staring at Nate. Nate felt like this man could see right through him. A thumb was placed between the strangers lips, and his pockets were full.

The stranger removed his thumb from his lips and spoke.

"Nate River, correct?" his eyes were still focused on Nate. Nate hesistated, but nodded. His hand moved upwards to twirl his hair. The mans eyes followed his hand.

"May I?" he asked, gesturing to the floor with one pale hand.

"Yes" Nate said. The man crouched beside him on the floor. Nates eyes focused on him.

"How long have you been here?" the man asked. The answer was easy.

"5 months, 17 days, 13 hours and 28 minutes" Nate replied without hesistation. The stranger nodded, and the corner of his lips quirked a bit.

"I'm L" he said. Nate just nodded. The stranger looked like he was waiting for a question.

Nate looked up as the elder man walked towards them. He leaned down and outstretched a hand.

"I am Watari" he said. Nate eyed the hand, then nodded and focused on L again. Watari chuckled.

"A good candidate. What do you think, L?" he asked the man. L looked at him, then back at Nate.

"Yes. Definitely"

"Nate, it was L who captured your parents murderer" Watari said. Nate eyes flickered a bit, then focused on L again.

"Thank you" he murmured. L nodded.

"Well, I'll go fix the paperwork and then Nate can come with us to England". Watari left with a smile.

L turned to him again.

"Do you like it here, Nate?" he asked, his dark eyes focued on the boy in front of him.

"No" Nate simply answered, and picked up a puzzle piece from the floor. He clicked it together with another piece, then picked up another puzzle piece and did the same, over and over again.

"You must be important" Nate said, just low enough for the both of them to hear "since they allow you to walk around without shoes on"

A noise came from the other, that sounded almost like a chuckle.

"I am, yes. I am a detective, Nate." Nate briefly looked at him, then back at his puzzle.

"Have you catched many criminals?" he asked.

"Yes" L put his thumb in between his lips again.

"Does it require much of your attention and intelligence?" Nate asked, still not looking at L. L looked at the boy, only four years old, and already being this mature and clever.

"No. I have not met many criminals, who can match my intelligence. Therefore, it does not require much of my attention, no"

"Do you enjoy it?" Nate asked, his puzzle now complete, and looked at L.

"No, there is no challenge in it, anymore" L said. Nate looked thoughtful.

"But you do it because the world needs it. They need someone with your intelligence, who can catch criminals and solve cases that easily and fast. Therefore, you still do it. The world needs you, like a superhero" L nodded, surprised even though he didn't show it.

"Yes. That is correct, Nate. It is not a challenge for me, but I do it anyway, because the world needs it"

"And because of that, you have no right to be selfish and refuse" Nate turned his puzzle upside down, and picked up the first piece, one with a corner.

"Correct" L said.

"Do you enjoy traveling around and meeting children, possible future hopes for you and the orphanage? Do you enjoy picking up children, the new generation, and taking them back to your old home, the place where you spend your childhood? Making them fight to become your successor, forcing them to take your job when you die, or they are old enough? Do you enjoy forcing them to take your job, forcing them to fight criminals, and be just as bored as you? Do you enjoy making them your successors, forcing them to become detectives, and solve crimes, become just as bored as you, because the world needs it?" Nate asked, not looking at L.

"No" L said.

"But you have to. Because the world needs it. It needs intelligent people, like you, who can do all the work others can't do. It needs someone to take the pressure off. And you tell yourself, that at least the children come to a place, gets a home, a sort of a family. At least they get to use their intelligence, they get to learn, and change. Because the world needs it"

"Yes" L said. "Nate, would you like to join the other children in Wammy's House?"

"Yes. I have no other options. I refuse to stay here, and there isn't many places for children with my intelligence, and not many places where they would accept me, as I am different. I can live with boredom, I'm certain. Otherwise, I'll just find ways to occupy my time"

L nodded. "I am glad to hear that, Nate. I must say, your intelliegence level and understanding of the human mind is impressive. I would like to see you in Wammy's House, and perhaps have conversations with you once in while"

Nate smiled, and looked at L. "I will look forward to that, L"

"I'm sure you are aware of the fact that you need to choose an alias. A code name, if you will" L said.

"Will you choose one for me?" Nate asked, and L smiled.

"I will be honoured. How about...Near?" Nate nodded.

Watari showed up behind them.

"It's time to go. I've collected your belongings, is there anyone you need to say goodbye to?" he asked, and Nate, now Near, nodded.

He stood up, on shaking legs, and walked to the staff room. He knocked the door, and asked for Lydia. She immediately showed up, a smile on her face.

"Oh, Nate, I guess they have decided to take you in, that other orphanage?" Nate nodded, and she crouched down.

"I'm going to miss you so much" she threw her arms around him, Nate stiffening a little, before returning the gesture.

"I am going to miss you too, Lydia" he mumbled. Lydia pulled away, tears running down her cheeks.

"Nate, don't worry, I'm just being silly. Just being silly.." she said, smiling through the tears.

"Now, go, I won't stop you" she smiled, pushing him forward towards L and Watari.

"And use that brain of yours, god knows that you have a good one" she called after him. Nate walked out the door, smiling at her, followed by Watari.

Lydia smiled, still crying, then stood up. She looked towards the doors, where L was still standing, loking at her. She smiled to him.

"Take care of him, ok?" L nodded "He needs someone to be there, someone he can trust. God knows what he has been through. Just...look after him" she said, and L nodded again, then smiled at her.

Lydia smiled back, then turned to leave, as L closed the door behind him.


End file.
